Sif
Sif is an Asgardian warrior and friends with Thor. She is the goddess of war in Norse mythology and a secondary protagonist in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Biography ''Thor Sif is the goddess of war and the friend of Thor. Thanks to Thor, who believed in her capabilities, she became one of the most apreciated warriors of Asgard, along with the Warriors Three and the Thunder God himself. Along with Loki and the Warriors Three, Sif is convinced by Thor to attack Jotunheim, in response of an attempt by some Frost Giants to steal the Casket of Ancient Winters. While in Jotunheim, Sif fights alongside with her friends against an army of Giants led by Laufey himself, and manages to slain many of them, but is forced to flee when they're outnumbered. Eventually, the team is saved by Odin, who intervenes to prevent their killing. Helpless, Sif assists to Thor's banishment on Earth. Some days later, Sif persuades the Warriors Three to ask Odin to recall Thor back home, but when they arrive in the throne room, they find Loki sitting as the new ruler of Asgard, as a substitute to Odin who's fallen into Odinsleep. Loki denies their request to call his stepbrother back, but they decide to ignore his order and to go to Midgard anyway. Heimdall agrees with them and opens Bifrost Bridge for them, and the four gods arrive on Earth, in New Mexico. Here, they easily spot Thor, and find out that he's been tricked by Loki's lies. Briefly later, The Destroyer is sent to Earth by Loki to kill Thor and the other Asgardians, and Sif engages it in battle with her friends. While the Warriors Three buy her some time, Sif climbs a rooftop and attacks the Destroyer from above, piercing its troath with her spear. Immediately after, anyway, the Destroyer regenerates itself and almost vaporizes her with his energy blast. Sif flees with her companions, leaving Thor, who claims to have a plan, behind, but only to assist his sacrifice and his rebirth in his divine form. Back in Asgard, Sif brings Heimdall to the Restore Room, while Thor defeats Loki once and for all. Along with other Asgardians, Sif celebrates Odin's return on the throne and Thor's return in the realm, participating to a gargantuan banquet. Character traits Being the only female warrior in Asgard, Sif is very proud and always eager to prove herself. She's the closest of friend with Thor and the Warriors Three, and she's an honorable warrior on the battlefield. She often is independent and uneasy in following the orders. As an Asgardian, Sif possesses superhuman phisical attributes such as strength, stamina, speed and reflexes, and she's an incredibly skilful fighter. She wields a double edged spear, which she uses perfectly. Relationships Friends and Allies *Thor *Odin *Frigga *Fandral *Volstagg *Hogun *Heimdall Enemies *Loki *The Destroyer Behind the scenes *Jaimie Alexander had to exercise for hours in a gym daily in order to be prepared for the role, although this kind of preparation wasn't new to her, who'd been in her high school's wrestling team. Appearances/Actors *Canon (1 film) **Thor'' (First appearance) - Jaimie Alexander Trivia *In the comics, Sif is Thor's lover and main love interest, not just a friend or a teammate. Her feelings for Thor are hinted in the end of the movie when she looks at him talking with his father. *In Norse mythology, Sif is the wife of Thor. *Also in the comics, Heimdall and Sif are brother and sister. This was not explored in the film. Gallery ''Thor'' 14575L.jpg 1556610-12_sif.png|Sif in Jotunheim. Sif thor.png|Sif in Jotunheim. Picture722.png|Sif fighting in Jotunheim. 0001h178.png|Sif running from the Frost Monster. 1790622-sif_thor_film.jpg|Sif and Hogun. 1790623-sif_thor.jpg|Sif and Thor against the Destroyer. 442149-38579222.png.jpg|Sif seeing Thor die. Sif thumb 01.jpg|Sif in Asgard after Thor's return. Sif poster.jpg|Poster featuring Lady Sif. Sif.jpg|Jaimie Alexander as Sif on the set of Thor. Thor-Promo-3.jpg|Promotional Image. Thor Concept Art - Sif 001.png|Concept Art. Thor Concept Art - Sif 002.jpg|Concept Art. Thor Concept Art - Sif 003.jpg|Concept Art. Thor Concept Art - Sif 004.jpg|Concept Art. Thor Concept Art - Sif 005.jpg|Concept Art. Thor Concept Art - Sif 006.jpg|Concept Art. Thor Concept Art - Sif 007.jpg|Concept Art. Thor Concept Art - Sif 015.jpg|Concept Art. Thor Concept Art - Sif 013.jpg|Concept Art. Thor Concept Art - Sif 010.jpg|Concept Art. Category:Thor characters Category:Allies Category:Family member Category:Warriors Category:Asgardians Category:Heroes